One Reason Left
by SecretiveC
Summary: He's all he has left, his only family. His son's life means more than anything to him. He's lost too many, he just wants to sit back and enjoy the time with his son. He just wants to enjoy his life, free from distractions, but he gets more than he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1: New Sitter

PJO Fanfiction

PG13 for swearing, blood and gore, depression, and death

I own nothing except for the story plot; Rick Riordan owns all the characters and past storylines.

Main Pairing: Percy &amp; Annabeth, Percy &amp; OC (past)

Summary: He's all he has left, his only family. His son's life means more than anything to him. He's lost too many, he just wants to sit back and enjoy the time with his son. He just wants to enjoy his life, free from distractions, but he gets more than he bargains for.

Chapter 1: New Sitter

Percy's POV:

"Daddy? Can we get a puppy dog?" Christopher asked tugging on my pant leg with a cute pout on his face. I sighed and scooped the little boy up into my arms. I kissed him on the cheek, which he then wiped off and gave it back to me. "Please? Please, Daddy?" He asked. "Bud, you know the drill. The house is too small for a doggy. Plus we don't have a yard." I said putting him down on the couch. I unzipped my jacket and hung it up, kicking my worn shoes off. I put Toy Story 2 into the DVD player and started the movie. While the previews were rolling, I walked into the kitchen and started boiling some water. "Why don't we move to the forestf, then? Then we'd have a yard, for itf to play in." "Well, I'll think about it, but if we do move, that means we can't visit Toby." "Oh." He was silent for a moment, perhaps thinking. "Well then we could just take him wif us." "I wish we could, Christopher. But he has family here; he'd miss his mommy and daddy." "Don'tf forgetf Mac!" He said eagerly. "Mac? Who's this Mac? Is he the friendly monster in Toby's closet?" I said with a smile. He tilted his head in confusion at my humor. "Never mind that, so who is this Mac?" I asked curiously. "Mac's their new dog. He goes 'Meow Meow'." He imitated. "Oh, you mean a kitty cat?" I asked. "No. Mac is a dog." He says sternly. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. I poured in the last of the cream into my coffee. I added that to my mental shopping list. I sat down by my son placing a cup of apple juice and a plate of animal crackers on the coffee table in front of him. Christopher was involved with the movie; even if he had seen it 73 times, but who's counting? I pulled him into a side hug, noticing he was shivering. "Cold?" I whispered. He shrugged, nodding. I nodded, standing up to go fetch a blanket. I walked into his bedroom and grabbed a blanket off the top of his bed. I went back and sat down draping the blanket over his shoulders. I leaned back in the couch and shut my eyes. It had been a long day at work.

* * *

I woke up to frantic poking. "What?" I said grumbling poking him back. He giggled and then handed me the phone. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Hey, Mister Jackson, it's Hannah. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel watching Christopher tomorrow night. I had ah...a family issue pop up out of nowhere." Hannah, a cheerful blonde said. "Oh. Oh, no that's fine." I said, swallowing. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. I'm sure I could get Wendy to cover the shift for you if you need me to. She's free this weekend." "Oh, yeah, that'd be nice. But, uh, let me check with a friend, I'll call you back later, okay?" I asked. "Sure, again sorry about this." Hannah apologized. "It's fine." I said, shooting a smile to my son. "Whaf's wrong daddy?" He asked me after I hung up. "Hannah just can't come today; she was just calling in to tell me." I said smiling down at him. "Oh. Is Sydney coming then?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head sadly. "No, sorry bud, she moved back to Austin, to be with her fiancé Todd. You remember Todd don't you?" I asked. He shrugged and took another bite of his cookies. "He's the one who gave you the Buzz Lightyear pajamas last year." "Oh!" He said brightening visibly. "I remember him now." I shook my head at his adorableness. "Come on, let's go get some McNuggets." I said grabbing his jacket and putting it on him. I slipped my shoes on and walked out of the small apartment locking the door behind me.

* * *

"Tell her what you want," I said nudging Christopher up to the counter. He looked up at the cashier shyly. "Can I please have a 6 piece chicken McNuggetfs with a side of apples and chocolate milk?" He mumbled. "Sure, so a 6 piece chicken McNuggets kid's meal with a side of apples and a chocolate milk. Is that all for you, sir?" The waitress, Ashley, asked Christopher. He just blushed and shook his head, reaching up and placing a five dollar bill on the counter. She took it and gave him the change and receipt back. I grabbed his hand and lead him to a booth. I looked down at the number of the order, 43, as order number 39 was called out. While we were waiting, I asked him about school. He flushed as I asked him who he sat by today at lunch. "Why are you red?" I asked expecting a smart ass answer. "Sunburn?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Is she pretty?" I asked dying for details. His blush spread up from his neck to the tip of his ears. He hung his head in embarrassment, and nodded. I chuckled. "Good for her," I said smiling before stealing one of his chicken McNuggets. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Thanks for coming! It was nice seeing you!" I yelled out the door towards the retreating figures. "Bye!" Todd shouted and waved. I shut the door and collapsed in the couch. "Sheesh, eight years old already. What am I going to do with you?" I asked the boy. He smiled and shrugged. "What's your favorite present so far?" I asked. "Probably the Netflix account Uncle Todd set up." He said grinning. "Wait," his grin sliding off," so far?" "Yeah, so far," I said. "What is it?" He asked growing in excitement. "I don't know. What could it be?" I asked feigning confusion. "Da-ad," he whined. "Wha-at?" I mimicked. He huffed and crossed his arms with a sigh. "Come on. Get in the car and we'll go." "Really? Like, now?" I nodded. "Is Annabeth coming? Can she come? Please?" He begged. I rolled my eyes and relented. I threw his hoodie at him and pulled out my personal cell phone. I texted Annabeth to get ready for the surprise, and started the car, waiting for Christopher. He came running out with a huge grin on his face. He tugged his sleeves up, just to have them fall back down. He was gripping a letter that had a scrawl of writing on the front. He ripped it open, his eyes darting back and forth, squinting occasionally. While he had improved his speech and reading since he was younger, it didn't get rid of the dyslexia. His grin grew bigger as he read on. "What's it say?" I asked leaning over to glance at the letter. He blushed and positioned himself so where I couldn't read it. I turned my attention back to the road, sighing at the New York traffic. I ran my hands through my hair as I got stopped by yet another red light.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Christopher asked for the hundredth time, gesturing towards the blindfold wrapped tightly against his face. "Because if you see where we're going it won't be a surprise." I answered stiffly. Annabeth smacked my shoulder and gave me a stern glance. I glared at her and turned back to the road, scanning the familiar street.

(I don't own Buzz Lightyear. So Christopher is five in the beginning of the chapter, and he has trouble pronouncing his 't's', so that's where the 'tf''s come from. He is quite mature at times, especially when he's with Percy. Yes, I do know how to spell McNuggets without an 'f' in it. By the way, I don't own or share a profit from McDonalds, otherwise I'd be rich.)

**Review Please**

-Secretive C


	2. Chapter 2: Gentleman

Chapter 2: Gentleman

Percy's POV:

I smiled at the retreating figure of my son running towards the beach. I peeled my shirt off and threw it in Annabeth's face, leaving her to haul the beach bags and towels. She shook her head and cussed at me. I glanced back and sent her a grin, running in the process. Unfortunately for me I tripped over an abandoned sand castle and came up with a mouthful of sand. She dumped the bags next to me, all the while laughing. I spat out the now wet sand and stumbled over to where Annabeth had deemed worthy of sitting. I dropped the bags and ran to join my son in the ocean.

* * *

My mouth twitched as I felt the sand shifted against my cheek. I shifted trying to get comfortable, but seemed to be trapped unable to move. I jolted awake to see Annabeth and Christopher standing near me laughing their butts off. I struggled to get a limb free, yet only got the sand near my toes to wiggle. I frowned at my son who completed his so-called 'masterpiece' by dumping a bucket of sea water and wet seaweed on my already sandy hair. I grimaced as the slimy substance slithered its way down my face. Chris had run off no doubt to find something else to torture me with. Annabeth laughed lightly and proceeded to wipe a piece of seaweed off my face.

"Seaweed Brain," She muttered unburying me slightly. She lifted me to my feet, of who decided not to function properly. I stumbled a bit and ended up on the ground again. I grumbled but stayed where I sat glaring at the ocean with my arms crossed, pouting as Annabeth proceeded to die of laughter. I pulled out the picnic basket and grabbed a sandwich and Coke. Annabeth sat down next to me and began eating dinner as the sun set before us. Christopher had, unknowingly to us, crept up behind me and slapped a starfish onto my left bicep. My jaw was set as I turned around glaring at him. He smiled slightly down at me then proceeded to run as I got up, almost tripping in the process.

"Christopher! You're so lucky it's your birthday mister!" I yelled as I chased him around the beach.

* * *

"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Annabeth." Chris said walking over to me and giving me a hug. I set him down, watching him walk over to Annabeth who gave him a kiss on the cheek and a 'happy birthday'. I followed him into the guest bedroom where he'd be sleeping for the next two nights.

"So, are you going to tell me what Megan wrote to you or am I going to have to tickle it out of you!" I said leaping on the bed and tickling him until he screamed with laughter. He looked up at me with a coat of pink dusting his cheeks, not to mention his bright red ears. I smirked down at him and ruffled his hair, bidding him goodnight. I heard the bed creak as he shifted his weight, calling out.

"I love you," I smiled and turned the lights off, shutting the door behind me. I walked into the master bedroom and open the closet door pulling out a spare pillow and some blankets.

"What do you think you're doing?" Annabeth asked. Well at least that's what I think she said. I may have misheard her as she had a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Making the couch more comfortable? I prefer pillows than my arm," I said half asking her silently to repeat what she had said.

"And who says you're sleeping on the couch?" She asked turning her gaze on me.

"Because I claimed it first," I stated.

"Well that's obviously not true. I quite clearly told you of the sleeping arrangements as soon as you mentioned this trip to me." She says defensively putting her hands on her hips.

"To be honest I don't care, plus I claimed it like, 16 years ago. Let's face it, I win this situation." I said walking out of the bedroom with my arms piled high with bed clothes. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "That's so intimidating." I said directed at her habit of eye rolling. I pointed to her just as she rolled her eyes at my comment. I grinned as she groaned and shook her head.

"I'm going to bed. Let me know when you want to swap places, you honestly don't have to take the couch to be a gentleman."

"Oh, so somebody thinks I'm a gentleman, huh." I stated leaning against the door frame. She spun around and almost ran into me, providing a rather embarrassing position. I cleared my throat and backed up a little, as I felt heat rising up to my face. She stared awkwardly at the ground as her face was coated in pink.

"Goodnight," I whispered. She nodded and shut the door.

* * *

"Hope you didn't mind sleeping on the old sheets, they probably haven't been washed since my parents were both here." I say trying to get a reaction from her silent form. She glanced up at me and sighed, asking when that had last been. "Oh, I don't know, at least 38 years, this is where they met and Ta-Da I was created."

"Oh whoopee!" She said glaring at me, "as much as I'd love to talk about your parent's sex life, I'd rather not." She deadpanned.

"Sheesh, I was just kidding, no need to be _crabby_." I retorted.

"Whatever," she huffed and left to go take a shower. A few minutes later Christopher came back in holding the wanted cargo.

"Where do you want this?" He asked. I took it from him and gently placed it in the sink for the time. I spoke rapidly and quietly.

"Okay, I want you to go to the little cave we discovered a few years back. Do you remember where it is?" He shook his head, yes. "Okay, grab some sandwiches and get your swim trunks on. I meet you there in a ten minutes, okay?" He nodded and grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the basket and went to go get changed. He came out and nodded at me wordlessly leaving me. I waited for the water to go off for the first time and listened to her hum, smirking all the while. I grabbed a pair of scissors and gently unlocked the bathroom door as the water turned on again. I eased the crab out of the sink and slowly pushed open the bathroom door. My heart pounded at the thrill and danger ahead of me. I raised the front shower curtain up and slid the crab down in front of her feet. She continued to go on as nothing was wrong. I eased my way out if the bathroom, almost closing the door and was on the front porch when I heard her scream. I chuckled and ran as fast as I could towards the cave. I was not more than a couple of feet away from the cabin when I heard her yell my name.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I will kill you if it's the last thing I will do!" I chuckled to myself as I got increasingly closer to the cave. I waded out of the shallow water and went up the painful pebble trail. By the time I had collapsed I was struggling to breath because of my laughter. Chris actually had to cover my mouth to stop my labored breathing from echoing. I sighed contently as I heard her furious yells fade in and out of earshot. Around midday we both deemed it safe to go and take a short swim. Chris giggling at the impression of the starfish imprinted in my skin. I was in high alert, if Annabeth decided to walk this way the nearest hiding spot was too difficult for Christopher to reach. His lungs weren't exactly Seal trained. I suggested to him that if Annabeth was to come down here in search of me, he was to surrender or act as innocent as possible. But as his acting skills needed work I suggested doing the former. I could lie in the water until they left, hoping she wouldn't manipulate my son into telling her where I was. Though Annabeth didn't show up. Still as the sun was setting there were no traces of her. We swam a bit closer towards the cabin hoping to look like the tourists visiting Montauk. I glanced over to my right and noticed a group of almost drunk men floating besides us. I asked them if they had seen a woman yelling earlier and the men nodded and proceeded to tell me at length how her butt looked. Thankfully I had sent my son to inspect closer so he didn't hear the conversation. He nodded and waved me in towards the house. I contemplated having him grab a sandwich for me and taking off to hide under the pier or something, but decided against it. I'd face her wrath eventually, might as well get it over with.

* * *

She returned almost near midnight, and went straight towards her room slamming the door. I don't even think she noticed I was on the couch watching her stalk in with anger written all over her face. I figured I'd get jumped sometime in the early morning, and settled down to sleep. But sleep didn't come for a while, my ADHD brain had decided to wake up and start thinking about crap. I was fidgety and tossed and turned for what felt like hours but when glanced at the clock, only minutes had gone bye. While I had an active day, I couldn't sleep so I padded out onto the front porch, feeling as if something was wrong.

3/29/14

**Review Please**

-Secretive C


	3. Chapter 3: Drunken

Chapter 3: Drunken

Warning: Contains cuss words; I also apologize for Out-of-Character-ness portrayed in this chapter.

Percy's POV:

"I still can't believe you went and got that. That of all things, to be tattooed on your arm. What would possess you to get that?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well the fact that it was indented in my arm for days, I grew fond of it. I figured I'd do something about it." I retorted.

"Then why didn't you go see a doctor? A tattoo parlor isn't going to get rid of it. You do realize tattoos are permanent?" She snapped.

"Oh really? I had no idea." I snapped back, "Go on. Tell me off like you always do. Go on act like my mother, since you know so 'much'." My remark was left unanswered as she stared me down with contempt in her eyes. I held her gaze. She broke off, huffed and was on her way out when she yelled back at me.

"I'd give up on you as a mother! You're a complete arrogant jerk who thinks he can say anything without being responsible. F#ck you!" She screamed slamming the door shut behind her. I continued to glare at the door unsure of what to do. Not only had she yelled at me for being a jerk, no doubt that I was being one now. But she had crossed the line, nobody insults my mother. Had I not been shocked or if she was actually a he, I would've gone down there and taught that know-it-all a lesson. Instead I sunk down into the couch and put my head in my hands. I called up a few friends and a new babysitter for Christopher and wrote a note explaining why Annabeth wasn't here. I hailed a cab and met the guys down by a dingy light bar. The Stoll brothers were off trying to hook up with some drunken girls and Chris was chatting with the bartender, Pollux. Nico however had yet to show up. I had a shot of whiskey in front of me, staring me down. I downed the shot and clapped it down on the bar. Dakota, a co-worker of Pollux, topped my glass off. I grunted and downed the drink. He looked at me skeptically and refilled it, leaving the bottle next to me.

"Got enough there?" A gruff voice said from behind me. The figure took the bar stool next to me, cracking a sly grin. I nodded, grinning back. Nico grabbed the attention of Pollux and got himself a can of beer.

"What made you call the gang today? It's not even a Friday. Who pissed you off this time? That Wilson guy who plays volleyball with your ex?" I shook my head, no.

"Nah, but remind me next time we see him, to kick his ass." He smiled and took a swig.

"Then who? Or should I say what? You have a tendency to beat people into a pulp, they don't seem to ever look human after that..." He trailed off as I shook my head. "You did beat the bastard up didn't you? Or you just want the master to take care of the dirty work?" He says cracking his knuckles.

"No, plus I know I can do dirty work better than you."

"Don't get too cocky. That's bad for your health, old man." I rolled my eyes at him, chuckling.

"But don't give me any bullsh*t, who is he?"

"She actually is Christopher's babysitter." I replied.

"A babysitter got you pissed? How's that even possible? All they do is pinch the kid's cheeks and feed them burnt cookies."

"Do you mean grandmothers? Cause we're taking about a know-it-all, piss me off and you're dead blonde. And yes, it is possible."

"Pfft, grandmother smandmother, same thing. Anyways I'm quite eager to hear about your soap opera drama called your life. What she do? Make a move on ya?" I grinned and rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Nah, she's as stubborn as a mule, ticked me off and I snapped."

"I think you meant ass, not mule." He grinned slyly; I slugged him in the shoulder and waved the remark off.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Nico. You know that."

"Dude, I don't want to be friends with a guy who has ten cats and lives by himself when he's fifty. Live a little, you have liked a year until you hit the big five-o."

"How is thirty-six anywhere near fifty years old? Plus I'm not really a cat guy, I prefer hamsters."

"I still can't believe how you didn't get over that magician's mind trick until we went back and had her reverse it. How do you even like hamsters after she practically made you into one? Or salad for that matter?"

"That's all I ate did like two months, Grover thought he was getting another vegetarian friend! I treasure hamburgers so much now." He laughed, grinning at our inside joke.

"Anyways back on topic. How did this woman get you in the need for a drink?" He asked completely serious.

"Insulted my mother's mothering skills. And she told me to F#ck off."

"Harsh. She single? Sounds hot and feisty," He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"No idea. Never brought it up, didn't want to seem like I was leading her on." I said.

"So you gonna hook me up or what?" He asked grinning like a maniac. I shook my head at his behavior. I finished my bottle of whiskey and headed behind the bar to get another bottle.

"How much you drinking?" Dakota asked.

"Probably till I can't stay awake. Call a cab for me then would you?" He nodded and I pulled my wallet out and gave him the money for the two bottles and a tip. I returned to my seat, bottle in hand and thirty bucks poorer.

(You people recognize my little joke?)

**Review Please**

-Secretive C

**4/8/14 **


	4. Chapter 4: End Result

Chapter 4: The End Result

Swear words are exchanged a lot in this chapter.

Percy's POV:

"You go first." I whispered shoving Nico in the doorway.

"What? Why? It's your house!" He whispered screamed holding on to the door frame. I kicked him in and shut the door locking it. "Hello? Anybody home?" Nico called out. "Looks like your clean. I'll be on the couch if you need me." I nodded and soon heard the television bare. I kicked my shoes off and shrugged out of my jacket hanging it up. I unbuttoned my shirt as I walked into the kitchen. My check for the babysitter was gone and a note that read she would pick up Christopher from school today. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth with Listerine, walking into my room and tossed my shirt into the hamper and unbuckled my belt and threw it on the dresser. I discarded my pants and collapsed face down on the bed, groaning. Even through the closed door I could still hear the NASCAR announcer shouting out updates.

"Dammit Nico, I just want to sleep." I muttered under my breath. Before I knew it though, I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My eyes flickered open as I heard the door to my bedroom open. The NASCAR game was off and I could hear the heavy breathing of Nico snoring. My head hurt, and I felt like I was going to hurl, which no doubt would happen soon. I had consumed too much alcohol in the past twenty-four hours. My head pounded and my vision swam but I still remained motionless keeping my breathing calm, like I was still asleep.

I shifted a little bit and settled in a position so I could attack the person if necessary. Criminals who don't have the guts to kill their enemy's sicken me. I groaned at the thought of being killed, life was pretty good right now; I didn't quite want it to end. They sat down on the bed and sighed. I stirred in my 'sleep' and rolled over facing the opposite direction of the intruder. I glanced in the mirror over the dresser and almost rolled off the bed in shock. Her blonde hair that was naturally curly was slightly ruffled and her cheeks were a light red, no doubt from the cold weather. But what jarred me the most were her eyes. Often filled with dark humor and intelligence, her grey eyes with filled with sadness and hurt. Not to mention her eyes were red from crying. My stomach heaved and I rolled to the floor with a loud thud. I groaned and stumbled into the bathroom puking my guts up. She had followed me into the bathroom and was rubbing my back.

"This is what you make me do when I get mad...I go out and get drunk, wasting money and time in my life." I say hoarsely staring at the ceiling vent. She looked down at the floor with tears pooling in her eyes. Half of me wanted to be mad at her, but the other half was too tired. I slid up the wall grabbing the counter to support me. I stumbled into the kitchen, only hitting the wall once. I turn the faucet on and drank straight from the tap. I wiped my face off and turned off the water, and staggered back to my bedroom. She was standing in front of my bed with her arms crossed and determination in her eyes. I sighed and backed out of the bedroom, rummaging around in the bathroom for Tylenol. I found a bottle and shook out two and swallowed them dry. I coughed and decided I probably should have taken those with water. I drank a small cup of water and wiped the water off onto my arm. I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, putting my head in my hands, expecting a lecture. Oh, and did I get one. How was I to know that the babysitter was going to take Chris out to see a movie? Apparently she had come here to find the apartment empty, devoid of life even. She must have yelled at me for hours, or at least that's what it felt like to my ADHD mind. I muttered under my breath that she should have wised up and called me.

"What did you say?" She snapped. I shook my head, but she wasn't buying it. She grabbed my jaw and made me look into her intimidating eyes. "What. Did. You. Say?" She asked again.

"Nothing," I lied through my teeth. She glared at me and slapped my face, stalking out of the room. "What the hell Annabeth!" I yelled at her retreating figure, clutching my cheek.

"What?" She said deadly calm, narrowing her eyes. "I come here to apologize and you treat me like sh*t. What is it you possibly could want, mister oh-so perfect?"

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy here? What happened to you insulting my mother? I could care less of what you say to me, but under no circumstances are you to mock my mother in my house."

"Fine, I won't. As I'm never coming back to this hell hole," She said gesturing to my apartment. "It's disgusting. Like you." She scooped up her purse and left, slamming the door behind her. I glared at the door, but my thoughts were interrupted as a wolf-whistle cut through the tension.

"So it is possible. And man, she's smoking! You're a lucky guy, if you got that chick to be your son's babysitter. She definitely-"

"Out!" I yelled pointing towards the door.

"Woah man, I was just pointing it out no need to get pissed." Nico retorted. I had remained pointing towards the door and had only gotten madder as the idiot in front of me kept talking.

"Must I escort you to the door Mr. Di Angelo? Because I'm sure my foot won't mind, but your ass might." I threatened with my teeth clenched.

"Alright, I'm gone." He said raising his hands in surrender backing up towards the door. He yanked the door open saying farewell and left. I huffed and punched the wall.

"Dammit!" I yelled shaking the drywall off my hand and went to go find a picture frame to hang over the gaping hole in the wall.

(I don't own Listerine or Tylenol…or Percy Jackson, that's pretty obvious though.)

**Review Please**

_-Secretive C_

4/17/14


	5. Chapter 5: Outta My Life

Chapter 5

Percy's POV:

It had been a while since I had last been at the gym, making the receptionist glare at me while I dug the membership card out of my wallet. When I finally produced the card, she muttered a string of profanities under her breath, which I heard, all while smiling at me. I didn't fail to notice her _not_ dropping my name into the monthly prize bowl though.

The gym wasn't busy, granted it was two in the afternoon and most people were still at work, but I had managed to acquaint myself with a guy named Tim, who was currently spotting me. He had spotted my old NYU Violets shirt and asked if I still played. He then invited me to play with a couple of his buddies at Trump Rink.

* * *

I had planned to use the time I had while Christopher was at baseball practice to collect all of Annabeth's stuff. The task at hand was nearly impossible; with both of our things overlapping in the cramped apartment it was hard to distinguish whose stuff was whose. The kitchen table was Annabeth's stash of blueprints, delicately stacked upon each other that if I sneezed they'd go everywhere. I gave up on the chore before even starting it, making a pot of coffee and settling down on the couch, flipping through the mail. _'Bills, bills, bills, junk, bills, this month's edition of eVolo…' _I thought to myself. _'I even get her mail too.' _Granted it was a birthday present for her, even if I got a discount on it because my friend Rachel worked there. I shook my head, staring at the now cup of cold coffee on the table in front of me. I sighed in frustration and flopped back onto the couch when I realized my coffee mug, correction _her _ coffee mug, with Owl from Winnie the Pooh on it, was staring at me.

I saw her two weeks later at the Starbucks across the street from the athletic store I was at picking up baseball cleats for Chris. I stood there watching her as she brushed her hair out of her face, ordering to the barista, with a small smile on her face. I was just picking up the courage to go talk to her when her name was called and she stepped forward to take _both_ drinks. A delivery truck roared past me, hiding her from my sight for a split-second. When I could see again, I picked out her princess curls putting one of the drinks in front of a guy. I swallowed, my mouth dry, taking in my opponent. Annabeth's hands were gesticulating wildly, indicating she was talking about something extremely important to her. _'No doubt architecture, the poor guy must be bored out of his mind.' _However the dark eyes of the man across from Annabeth gleamed with interest, returning the same enthusiasm about their topic that Annabeth had portrayed. I narrowed my eyes, picking over every little detail about him, noting his blinding smile, his crisp suit, and his perfect posture. With every positive aspect about the guy, my scowl deepened further. He was everything I wasn't.

6/20/14

(Erg, this is by far the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. I had writers block for so long, plus the end of school, camp and volunteer work. However it's done, I'm so sorry for the enormous wait, I should be uploading more like usual from now on.)

**Review Please**

-Secretive C


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous Behavior

Chapter 6: Jealous Behavior

Percy's POV:

'I have a date' echoed through my mind as I sat in traffic. "Dammit Percy," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair. The anger and jealousy of seeing Annabeth's date the other day had coursed through my veins during our brief conversation. Whatever gods that were out there must have hated me. There were no available babysitters at the time so my only choice was Annabeth. What little eye contact we made contained sparks of anger and irritation. I had run through the basics of what needed to be done, as if she was a new babysitter, Christopher squinting up at us in confusion.

* * *

In reality my 'date' was just a dinner with Hazel and Frank, with Nico tagging along at Hazel's request. The air between us was tense; another argument was brewing beneath us. While I didn't deny my attraction towards Annabeth, I didn't need Nico playing matchmaker. My relationship with Annabeth, though rough now, was something I valued a lot. It wasn't something I wanted to jeopardize by making a move on her. Especially if she was seeing someone else.

Returning home, I was met with a pair of stormy grey eyes that seemed to see into my soul. I clenched my jaw, refusing to give in. She sighed and looked away, her blonde curls falling over her face. On instinct I reached out to push her hair back. I could feel the heat rushing to my face from where my fingers lay, tucking her hair behind her ear. I opened my mouth to apologize but nothing came out. A decent blush coated Annabeth's cheeks, her eyes downcast at my show of affection, biting her lower lip. "Uh...sorry" I muttered sitting on couch. She let out a soft 'It's okay,' before joining me on the couch. "How was your date?" She asked quietly. I blinked not knowing how to respond. On one hand I could tell her I didn't go on a date and then she's be mad that I lied to her. My other option was to tell her it was great but that would silence what little chance I still had with her. "Uh..." I stammered, "How was your's?" "What?" She asked, her brows creasing in confusion. "I saw you at a coffee shop the other day with a guy," I grimaced at the memory. Her eyes closed, her lips in a straight line as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, this 'date' you went on, was purely made to jab at me." I felt a blush creeping up my neck, as I wrung my hands. "No. No, I did go on a date, but it was just a dinner with some friends." She quirked an eyebrow, "Why didn't you just say it that, instead of lying to me?" My face was no doubt flushed, "I was just-," I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, "just, didn't want to seem pathetic?" I cringed at how idiotic that sounded, and slowly opened an eye to look at Annabeth. She was pinching her nose again, looking frustrated. She sighed, shook her head and bid me goodnight. "Goodnight, Percy," I copied after she had left, "was that considered flirtatious?" I asked myself. I frowned, and shrugging headed towards my bedroom. "Let's just say it was."


End file.
